


Kindness Is a Drug

by yxlxna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Chabashira Tenko, Pre-Game Gokuhara Gonta - Freeform, Pre-Game Harukawa Maki, Pre-Game Iruma Miu, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Yonaga Angie, Reader-Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Yandere, Yandere Saihara Shuichi, Yandere Yonaga Angie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxlxna/pseuds/yxlxna
Summary: [yandere! pregame! saihara/fem! reader/yandere! pregame! yonaga]
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. HCs + Possible Triggers

**HCs:**

**Shuichi**

➪ I've always head-cannoned Shuichi as trans, so he's a trans male in this book

➪ is 100% bisexual, I will not take criticism.

➪ I know everyone in the fandom has differing opinions on what he'd really be like, and some people get so pressed when others HC him as a weirdo. It's completely valid to HC him as weird because dude really wanted to kill someone during his audition and that's a fact. No one can tell you your HC is invalid because literally nothing about Shuichi is canon, this goes for all the other characters as well.

➪ I feel like Shuichi would really like sour candy, and this will end up being introduced in a chapter later.

➪ Shuichi is apart of the dr fan club at his school, and drags his friends into club activities (mostly Kokichi and Maki) and the reader ends up joining because of Maki

➪ the readers best friends are Gonta, Angie, and Tenko.

➪ Shuichi has known the reader ever since they were little kids, but is weirdly still shy around her.

➪ he tries his best not to weird around her but it doesn't really work, it's fine though because all her friends are weird so he doesn't really stand out lmao

➪ he's a total dork, just with really weird tendencies. Like, he's a huge fan of Danganronpa, but an extremely pushy guy when it comes to his interests. Shuichi will rant about Danganronpa for hours if someone lets him. The reader is the one he rants to the most, the second being Kokichi. He tried ranting to Kaito but it didn't end too well for him.

➪ I can see him being comfortable in any kind of clothes as long as they're long sleeved. Like, Shuichi has definitely worn a skirt before, even out of cosplay. He thinks they're cute. Wears a lot of eyeliner, too.

➪ Shuichi does a lot of cosplay in his free time. Has cosplayed kirigiri more than once.

➪ he's weird, and kind of messed up in the head, but in the endearing way.

**Angie**

➪ very, very weird to be around. Angie grew up inside of a literal cult, but now lives with her aunt and is the readers neighbor.

➪ that being said, girl is pretty... blunt. Angie is very interested in what the reader does. Like all of the time, so a lot of people kind of call her a stalker. It isn’t necessarily true, but she never denies it, either. She just doesn’t care.

➪ I can see Angie having a small pet, like a hamster or chinchilla. She thinks they’re adorable and really just wants something small she can care for.

➪ while Angie doesn’t have a very big friend group, I can definitely see her being close with Korekiyo. They hang out all of the time, and have sleepovers. It’s so wholesome and cute.

➪ contrasting her in game self, I don’t think Angie would want to be involved with religion of any kind after getting away from her family’s cult. She’s happy living for herself, and doesn’t think a book should tell her how to live or who to love.

➪ pansexual, probably, but doesn’t attend pride parades. She went once and saw people crawling in leather with dog masks the first time and swore to never go again. Celebrating pride month is very special to her, though. Decks out in rainbows and her respective colors all month and educated the ignorant lmao.

➪ is very aware of Shuichi’s crush on the reader, and thinks it’s funny.

➪ Angie acts weirdly happy considering how much she’s bullied, but she’s always pleasant to be around.

➪ loves cotton candy. Like, she could eat it forever if she was allowed to.

➪ she loves origami, too. Makes the reader little objects all of the time. She likes arts and crafts in general, and has a sketchbook full of fun little doodles. Loves water painting, too!

**Triggers:**

⚠︎︎ there will be self-harm mentions in this book, themes of mental illness in general, so please watch out for that!

⚠︎︎ so obviously, every yandere author has to point this out or we get flamed, BUT I DO NOT CONDONE THESE ACTIONS AT ALL!!! This is all for the sake of fiction. It’s not real, and obviously if you know someone who acts like this, get them - or yourself if you’re in danger - immediate help.

⚠︎︎ this is all for now, but things may be added in the future!


	2. small, but important, gestures

**song: the ghost of you - my chemical romance**

**♉︎**

She looks at Shuichi like he's normal, even though he's quite open about his actual nature, and that's why he's so drawn to her. Soft gestures, so small, but they mean so much to him. Even if it was only because they'd known each other for so long, he didn't mind, he just liked it when she looked at him like that. It made him feel better about things that were happening to him, the bullying, the academics, she made everything better, even if it was just out of convenience. Still, he had to deal with other things without her, and that sucked.

He's reminded of this every time sixth period rolls around.

Being a third-year, Shuichi really didn't look forward to anything, school-wise, anyway. He had his club, of course, but due to the cold weather bringing about several snow storms, club activities were often forgotten during the colder months. Not that he forgot about them, but Maki and Kokichi, along with the other very few members, weren't too fond of getting caught in a blizzard because of Danganronpa Club. He had gotten Maki to join just barely, and she definitely wasn't going to stay and risk getting sick because of him, and he wasn't willing to get his ass bear by Kaito, either. Not that it'd be his first time, but that wasn't the point.

Looking to his side, he sees Angie and Korekiyo at (Y/n)'s desk, talking to her casually, looking like a bunch of normal high school students. He wouldn't count Korekiyo as normal, not by a long shot, neither was Angie, but (Y/n) seemed to like both of them quite a bit, so there wasn't much he could actually do about it. Shuichi had been banned from talking to her in sixth period, because she 'enables' him. She just lets him talk about Danganronpa, which most of his teachers and classmates found annoying. It was an unfortunate time for Shuichi every single day, but they had almost all of their classes together, by pure luck, too.

Shuichi isn't stupid, he's smarter than he looks, but he hates school. It's so tedious, filled with useless tests and subjects. He finds the whole education system wicked, but he had never held any of this against one of his teachers. They had just as much control over it as he did, which was **zero**. Him and (Y/n) always ended up doing projects together, ever since they were little that's how it had been, so when he was banned from even speaking to her in class, he didn't think that meant he'd be banned from being her partner, too. He had been wrong, because she had been partnered up with Kaede, something that made his skin crawl.

He sat at his desk as Angie (who he had been partnered with) rambled on about what their project should focus on. He was barely listening, tugging at the sleeves of his white school shirt. He hated everything about this, and while he wasn't focused on Angie or the project that was due next week, his pale eyes were stuck on (Y/n) and Kaede as the blonde sits right on the other girls desk, crossing her legs and looking down at (Y/n) as they speak to each other so very casually.

Jealousy was a feeling Shuichi was used to, now, at least. Because whether her low self-esteem allowed her to realize it or not, (Y/n) was a very likable person. No matter how many mistakes she made, someone would always adore her. Shuichi wasn't the only one, he knew that all too well. The only ones he didn't have to worry about were Kaito and Maki, they were dating so it wouldn't make sense for either of them to go after her.

Jealousy was such an ugly emotion. **He truly hated it**.


End file.
